


Happy Birthday, Mooncake

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Some Plot, birthdayyyyy sexxxxx, tbh idk what is happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: “It’s a special day, ya know?” he can feel the hot breath against his neck, causing the hairs to rise.“You bought a shirt with sleeves?”“What? No.” The larger man grabs the smaller’s wrist and yanks it up between their faces, illuminating the dial. “Look at the date.”
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Happy Birthday, Mooncake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimkaiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/gifts), [Zail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/gifts).



Aphelios grabbed the keys from his pocket and twirled them, stopping on the proper one and opening the door to his apartment. He kicked off his shoes and tossed the keys onto the counter before slinging his bag onto the couch when a sharp ‘fuck’ comes from the couch.

“What are you doing here?”

“You’re not even gonna turn the light on?” the man on the couch chuckles deeply, pushing the bag to the floor and getting up, snaking an arm around Aphelios’s waist.

He rolls his eyes and sighs, “Sett- its you. It’s always  _ you _ coming here. Without an invitation, I may add.” 

Sett pulls him closer, wrapping both of his arms around him now and kissing around his face. “We both know I ain’t ever gonna stop showin’ up, mooncake.” 

Aphelios can already feel Sett’s half-hard erection on his leg as he continues to shower him with licks and kisses.

“It’s a special day, ya know?” he can feel the hot breath against his neck, causing the hairs to rise.

“You bought a shirt with sleeves?”

“What? No.” The larger man grabs the smaller’s wrist and yanks it up between their faces, illuminating the dial. “Look at the date.”

Aphelios could tell Sett was excited about something the way his ears were pivoting. 

“It’s a Thursday?” he suppressed a smirk and reached over to the light switch flicking it on so he could see Sett’s face.

Frustrated, Sett sighed and pushed him down onto the couch.

“You’re a real smart ass you know that?” He pulled out a small wrapped box from the side of the couch and shoved it in front of Aphelios and grinned, both canines showing proudly.

The older boy chuckles and opens the gift slowly, “I told you, I don’t like my birthday. No gif--” His sentence was cut short when he finally saw the items before him. Aphelios felt his face get hot as he gripped the box.

Sett looked like remaining quiet any longer was going to give him an injury, “Happy birthday, mooncake.” He winked and pulled his shirt over his head, starting to undress, he winks at Aphelios. “I’m the gift.”

Aphelios groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Please...why did you buy these for me?”

Pulling down his pants, Sett kicked them off and laughed, “Oh- those aren’t for  _ you _ .” That smug smile seemingly to never leave his face, he continues, “Well, you’re always  _ saying _ how you can be the big boy in bed right?” 

He reaches into the gift box and pulls the sleek, black leather collar out, the small bell attached to a single black bow in the center jingling as he pulls it up to his own thick neck. He gets down on his knees before Aphelios, tilts his head, and rubs his hands up and down the birthday boy’s thighs.

The larger man sighs and says cautiously “Why don’t we reverse the roles a bit tonight?” Aphelios could almost  _ see _ how hard it was for Sett to even say it semi convincingly.

The birthday boy, although cool and calculated, was often misunderstood as docile or worse,  _ weak _ , neither of which applied to him. His composed demeanor is what got him far in life and was always used to his advantage but when it came to power play, no one considered him a force to be reckoned with. So hearing that proposition alone made something within Aphelios stir.

He hooked his finger under the collar and tugged at it. “Come here, puppy.” And it was true, more and more this idea, a  _ challenge _ almost, kept getting brought up and if Sett was finally giving him the chance he wasn’t about to back down.

A chuckle escaped that smug face as Aphelios commanded him up and into his lap. “Sure thing, mooncake,” he struggled to find a good way to sit on him without crushing his legs, “Let’s see what you got.”

Aphelios guided him onto his lap, Sett’s back towards his chest, feeling the pressure of his weight sinking into his legs. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to ask.” Just the fact that Sett was going along with it said a lot. No one put Sett in this position,  _ ever _ , or even attempted to and walked away unharmed. To say the man wasn’t being told what to do was an understatement.

_ Just go slow Phel. Think of what you like done to you, what you’ve always wanted to do. _

The larger man’s smug facade began to transform as Aphelios began rubbing his cock with one hand and toying with his nipples with the other.

Of course, he had  _ no  _ experience being the ‘dominant’ one in their relationship and he preferred it that way. But lately, this hunger that grew within him...he at least wanted to give it a try.

“Heh- not bad, bunny.” Aphelios felt him arching his back, trying desperately to rub himself more and more onto Aphelios’s hand. He immediately stopped his actions, earning a low growl from Sett, “What? No, what are you--” irritation in his voice.

Aphelios yanked at the base of Sett’s neck and nudges him to move onto the ground.

“Get down and _don’t_ _move_.”

He was tired of people thinking he was weak, incapable, maybe even his own partner thinking so. He pushed Sett down and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

“Are you going to behave for me?”

This made a small blush appear on Sett’s face.  _ Got it. _

“Phel...” Aphelios pins Sett’s arms down with his own and grinds his cock onto Sett’s now full erection.  _ He seems to like this so far… _ He continues to rub himself onto Sett, feigning riding him.

“The rule?” Aphelios licks his lips and feels his own skin getting hotter with arousal. This  _ power _ was nice. “You can move your hands, but you  _ cannot _ touch me...” He trails his fingers over Sett’s face and drags one down over his lips, “...no matter what I’m doing.”

Sett opens his mouth and wraps his tongue around his finger, exposing his sharp canine. Aphelios had every reason to doubt this would be successful, his partner possessed a certain amount of raw feral energy when they fucked, a sort of animalistic instinct taking over and to just let things happen to  _ him _ ? Was definitely not Sett’s style.

“D-dont…”

Aphelios kept Sett’s arms pressed to the floor for now and nudged his nose on his warm cheek, nipping at his jaw, “Please don’t _ what _ , puppy?” He rolled his hips onto Sett’s once more.

Sett let out a deep, guttural growl, “Don’t  _ stop _ .”

If Aphelios wasn’t fully hard before, he certainly was now. He reached over the small table that sandwiched them between the couch and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, reaching back and rubbing his hole. Sett noticed and winced, moving his arm even in an attempt to reach before Aphelios swatted it away.

“If you move a muscle, I’ll stop everything.” Aphelios licked his lips, watching Sett squirm beneath him in frustration. “You get to watch, ok?” He removed his layers of clothing, tossing them to the side before settling back down onto his puppy.

He began preparing himself, inserting a single finger, moving it slowly in and out, his face becoming flushed as he did this on top of his lover. Seeing the expression on Sett’s face, aroused, needy, and obedient was enough to make Aphelios want to take him whole right there.

“You’re cute when you’re quiet. Such a good boy.” Sett groaned and looked away, clearly, this was agony for him.

Aphelios added another finger and began rubbing his ass on Sett’s length, making him growl.

The fact that he was clearly trying so hard to do something nice for Aphelios, so out of his comfort zone made Aphelios even more turned on.

_ I love this big, huge idiot. _

“Shh...shh…” he used his free hand to rub his cheek, feigning concern. “You’re doing so well for me...” It was completely foreign for Aphelios to say words like this and it was clear both of them were getting more and more aroused from it. “Let’s keep things quiet for a change.” He reaches over grabbing his briefs, balling them up and shoving them into Sett’s mouth. Sett’s canine nicked the side of Aphelios’s finger, small drops of blood forming on the wound. Aphelios kept his gaze locked onto Sett as he licked his wound clean and resumed his preparation.

Adding another finger, curling them in and out, stretching himself for his partner’s girth he chuckled softly feeling Sett’s hips desperately trying to move against him. He removed himself and positioned himself over his partner’s cock, grabbing it with one hand and keeping balance with the other on his chest. The moment the tip touched his hole, Aphelios shuddered, the hair on his neck standing up.

He looked down to see how hard his hands were flexing, the temptation to use them high. White-knuckles and drool escaping his mouth with his briefs shoved in, Aphelios chewed his bottom lip and slid further down his length, taking him in inch by inch.

“You’re a  _ good _ boy.”

Sett’s chest was rising and falling sporadically, trying his best to keep his promise to his partner. Aphelios slid further until he finally reached the hilt. 

“ _ Mmph! _ ” he couldn’t suppress his own body’s reaction to being completely filled up, it cleared his head and made everything foggy at the same time. He started to move slowly, rocking back and forth at an almost glacial pace.

Only a few moments later he felt the large pair of hands on his hips, rubbing him, pulling, squeezing and toying with his ass. 

He moaned at the contact and attempted to stop it, “H-hey I said--” he dragged the saliva soaked underwear out of his mouth. Sett’s eyes were glowing, pupils dilated and teeth bared. Aphelios felt his tummy flip and his heart rate increase. Despite Sett’s inability to follow directions, this is what he loved about him.

His hair was stuck to his forehead, sweat dripping down his neck and chest. “ _ Fuck  _ what you said.” He grabbed Aphelios hips and bucked his hips into him, pulling his cock out and snapping it back into his tight hole.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he panted. Aphelios couldn’t stop, it felt so  _ good _ having his body used by Sett like this. His large hands, rough and calloused traveled up his hips to his chest, neck and eventually his face. He could feel every smooth curve and edge of Aphelios’s toned body. He pulled his face down to him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You stay down here with me, mooncake.” He shoved his tongue into his mouth, sucking on Aphelios’s, intertwining them and nipping on his bottom lip. He groaned, realizing what was happening, “Sorry, love.” He slowed his pace a bit letting Aphelios take all of his length. “I can’t help myself, you’re so god damn fuckable.” He bites down on his shoulder. Bites and licks, bites and licks. He repeats this over and over, waiting to see what Aphelios will do.

“I-it’s still my birthday…” he moans as Sett circles his hips and rubs his nipples. “At least take me h-how I want.” He motions for him to continue, “F-from behind?”

Sett didn’t know if it was his birthday or Aphelios’s, this was  _ his _ favorite position. He sat himself up and held Aphelios’s back with one arm, licking and nipping at his neck before flipping them over. His shadow towering over the smaller man as he kneeled on the floor. Sett reached for the lube and squeezed out a generous amount onto his cock, rubbing it and making it slicker for him.

“Ok, mooncake, ass u--” he paused as he looked back down and saw Aphelios already doing this and continuing he started to rub himself onto Sett’s length. Sett hummed and reached for his hips. “Eager, hm?” 

He inserted himself back in and was about to continue when Aphelios reached his hand back, looking over his shoulder. “Let me do it.” Sett loosened his grip and waited for him to continue.

Aphelios slowly started moving his ass back and forth on Sett’s length, holding himself up with his hands, arching his back and moaning softly.

“ _ Fuck _ , fuck you’re so hot.”

This made Aphelios blush but encouraged him to continue as he fucked himself on Sett, feeling the back of his ass and thighs hitting Sett’s hips. He could feel his partner’s cock twitching inside of him and he quickened his pace.

“I can’t fuckin…” he pushed Aphelios’s chest down, falling down onto his forearms, ass still in the air, “I’m sorry, I can’t take it any longer.” Sett hovered behind him and resumed pounding into him, the sound of skin slapping filling the air, Aphelios’s tummy stirring embarrassed at the power this man had over him but  _ fuck _ how it turned him on.

Sett had his head pinned down, he could feel climax was near, Aphelios could barely hold on. He reached forward and stroked his cock a few times before Aphelios released into his hand, Sett following suit not a moment later, bending down and biting the back of his neck...maybe a bit  _ too  _ hard.

Aphelios yelped and reached back, feeling the few drops of warm blood that were escaping the wound. He felt Sett’s thrust become sporadic and he gripped his hips even harder before releasing his hot cum inside of him. Aphelios winced and relaxed into the ground, attempting to catch his breath.

After a minute, Sett pulls out of him and rolls onto his back, next to him. His chest glistening with sweat, he licks his lips and turns to Aphelios. “Happy birthday, mooncake.” He wiped his forehead, moving the damp hair out of his face and breathed deeply. “I...I’m sorry I didn’t exactly see it through with my gift,” he chuckled, that smug smile returning, “Can you forgive me?” Aphelios rolled his eyes, a small smile on his own face.

Sett propped himself up, standing up and walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge. “Y’know, I will say, you calling the shots though…” he kicked the door shut, “...was pretty fucking hot.” He flicked on another light and placed the item on the table in the small room.

“I always knew I had a needy slut but who’d a thought I would have this  _ bossy _ needy slut, huh?” Aphelios scoffed and sat up on the floor, “You wouldn’t being doing any of this if I didn’t  _ let _ you.” That signature feral grin returned to Sett’s face, Aphelios was his greatest challenge, his greatest hunt yet. 

Aphelios let his eyes adjust to the light and he saw a small lavender cake on the table in front of him. It looked like a child’s first attempt at baking right down to how “Phel” with a heart was drawn onto the cake. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, hoping desperately that his blush wasn’t showing. He scooped up a helping of frosting on his finger and flicked it onto Sett’s nose.

“I hate it.” He gave Sett his side-eye and smirked. 

“Oh yeah?” he grabs a piece of the cake and looks back at Aphelios, “Those are fightin' words, mooncake.”

He shoves the cake into his mouth with, much to Aphelios’s surprise, doesn’t taste bad at all. Sett reaches for his face, trying not to laugh at the sight of Aphelios with frosting and cake crumbs on his face and bends down to kiss him.

“Happy birthday, Aphelios.”


End file.
